


恋爱从KISS开始（下）

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	恋爱从KISS开始（下）

从上次分开算起的这一周二宫和也信守诺言一次都没来Lapin，相叶雅纪的心情从那天刚过去的愤怒，到看不见他有些失落，再到现在一周没见想的要命，开始反思自己。

“nino说我是急性子，这么一看确实是啊…那天我什么都没说就把nino赶了出去，也没问问他的想法，要是他内心也是喜欢我的，我不就伤了他的心了吗？”相叶雅纪在酒吧营业前一边擦着杯子一边絮絮叨叨的说着什么。

“那个…爱拔桑？”完全没有听见同事杉山的话，继续沉浸在自己的世界里。

“哎…可是我都见不到他啊…怎么确认啊…平时冷着脸喝醉了笑眯眯的小魔鬼！话说喝醉了就喜欢接吻的人真的存在吗？他是不是故意套路我啊？”又拿起一支杯子继续擦拭。

“哎？哎？爱拔桑！”杉山提高了声音想提示相叶雅纪，结果继续被无视。

“虽然知道nino酒量差一喝就醉，可是我后来也是惯着他也没有阻止他啊，难道我心里其实也是希望nino喝醉？啊！难道我心里一直在期盼能和二宫桑发生关系吗？！我的天！我真是卑鄙啊！”相叶雅纪突然大彻大悟的样子，随即反应过来，自己一直对二宫和也不设防那不就说明自己一开始就是喜欢二宫和也的吗？

“所以！爱！拔！桑！”同事终于忍受不了叫了出来，“你还要捏碎几只杯子啊？！”

“哎？啊！！！”相叶雅纪突然回过神来，低头看见清洗台里自己已经捏碎了三只高脚杯了，“啊！杉山桑，你今天顶我的班吧，我要出去一趟，拜托了！”相叶雅纪说完大步流星的走出吧台，穿上自己的大衣潇洒的走出Lapin。

“爱拔桑心里话全都说出来了啊，哈哈，终于成长了啊！”杉山同事捏着拳头，表示欣慰。

 

——————————————  
作为二宫和也挚友的樱井翔快被这个人傲娇的性格逼疯了，明明自己和人家说断了吧，现在又占着自己难得的休息日出来喝闷酒是怎么回事？“所以你们俩这个戏剧化的吵架是彻底断交的意思?”

“我也不知道啊！明明是被喜欢的人上了，只觉得看见他那么生气自己也生气起来，吃亏的人是我吧？我才是被桶的人啊！他占了我的便宜还……还凶我！”二宫和也头发乱糟糟的，穿的居家服也是松松垮垮的，现在满脸都是不高兴的趴在居酒屋的桌子上向樱井翔抱怨。

“咿呀……我对你俩的性生活没什么兴趣啊……不用给我说的这么详细啊……”樱井翔不好意思的红了脸，两个好朋友意外发生关系，双方都是双箭头却都藏着不向对方表白的事情，也算是樱井翔波澜壮阔人生的新篇章了。

“你不如这么想想，相叶君为什么总在你喝醉的时候和你…那个呢？他是不是害羞不敢表白啊，或者是他自己脑子里也不清楚但是身体却很喜欢你呢？”樱井翔试图把两个人的心思拉在一起。

“又或者nino你为什么老是只去Lapin喝酒还一喝就多呢？是不是你心里其实也是对相叶君有期待的呢？”樱井翔看着自从和相叶雅纪大吵一架之后就变得萎靡不振的二宫和也，心想你这个小恶魔也有被别人虐的一天，这个休息日没白浪费。

“不是这样的……masaki他对所有人都这么温柔，我也不是他唯一上心的人，酒吧里喝醉的客人他都会照顾的很好。我只不过是他众多粉丝中的一员罢了。”二宫和也胳膊撑着脑袋把脸挤得变形，嘴巴含含糊糊的说出这些话，“也是啊，酒吧里的调酒师不就是夜店里的牛郎的角色嘛……我竟然对一夜情的牛郎动心……太傻了……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……牛郎……哈哈哈哈哈”樱井翔被二宫和也的另类思维戳中了笑点，“哈哈哈哈哈……nino你啊……哈哈哈哈哈……这种地方真的是太不可爱了！”

“要是喜欢相叶君你就去问问人家啊，能和我交往吗之类的，你光拉着我吐槽有什么用啊？就算是牛郎也要给他花钱的好不好？你这种傲娇的性格光把心思都别扭的藏在心里，我看Lapin最近曝光率居高不下，你再不好好把握就怕相叶君马上就要被别人拐走了，到时候我看你后不后悔。”樱井翔举起清酒杯子一饮而尽“啊！好喝！”

“翔君你也太像老大爷了吧？这什么喝酒的声音啊？”二宫和也听了樱井翔的话心里更不好受了，之前常去酒吧的时候总能看见满脸期待的少女们蹲守在吧台，如果喝到相叶雅纪的“王牌一杯”就会kyakya的发出尖叫。“有你这么安慰朋友的吗？作为我们俩孽缘开始的导师，你不该为我们做些什么吗？”气的二宫和也随口说出不着调的话来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，原来我是导师吗？哈哈哈哈哈，原来我是这种角色啊，那好吧，作为导师的我现在就给相叶君打电话确认一下吧。”樱井翔又被戳中了笑点，拿起电话就准备打给相叶雅纪，却被二宫和也一把夺下，没想到电话已经拨出去了，在二宫和也的手心里响起相叶雅纪的声音。“莫西莫西，翔酱？”二宫和也 像静止了一样，樱井翔趁机一把夺回手机“莫西莫西，相叶君？是我啊，你家nino现在正和我在居酒屋，你要来吗？”

“你这家伙！谁是他家的啊！”二宫和也反应过来小尖嗓透过电话传到相叶雅纪耳朵里，“嗯，就是这样，所以你要过来吗？你要是不过来这家伙会很失望的啊！啊！总之我把地址发给你啊！”“谁会失望啊！我根本不……嘟嘟……”二宫和也的话还没说完电话就挂断了。

相叶雅纪气喘吁吁的站在二宫和也工作室的门口，来加班的同事告诉相叶雅纪今天二宫和也不在，相叶雅纪才反应过来，自己想都没想就跑来找他也忘记了今天是周末了，正在他不知所措的时候樱井翔打来了电话。

“打扰了……”相叶雅纪拉开包间的纸门，看见笑眯眯看向自己的樱井翔和坐在他对面连眼睛都不抬的二宫和也，气氛一时有些尴尬。

“相叶君你做nino旁边吧，我这边放了东西啊…吃饭了吗？先点菜吧？”相叶雅纪看了眼樱井翔旁边堆满纸袋的座位，坐到像落枕一样扭着脖子不看自己的二宫和也身边，相叶雅纪一看见二宫和也就没出息的把之前的事情忘得一干二净了，开心的连尾巴都快冒出来了。

“翔酱是去购物了吗？这么多东西？”

“哦哦，这个啊，我表姐不是生孩子了吗，我今天刚好休息想去买点东西看看她，结果就被nino用带着哭腔的声音骗来……”

“什么带着哭腔啊？！”二宫和也突然发出的声音把相叶雅纪吓了一跳，“还不是你最近老是说想去吃烤肉我才叫你来的嘛”相叶雅纪憋着笑去看旁边小脸通红逞强的二宫和也，“你要是这么着急，你就走吧！”

“哎？真的吗？”樱井翔反而吃惊起来，本以为这家伙没有勇气自己面对相叶雅纪才想着留下帮他，自己巴不得赶紧从即将上演的告白戏份中脱离出来。“那，nino，爱拔桑，我就先走一步，你们俩好好聊”说完樱井翔给相叶雅纪使了个眼神。相叶雅纪憋着笑点了点头。

樱井翔一走二宫和也反而有些无所适从，明明自己逞强说的话樱井翔这个家伙真的就走了啊，还是不是自己的挚友啊！相叶雅纪也是，现在气氛不是很尴尬吗？

“那个，今天小春去打了疫苗，好像很不舒服的样子，现在还在宠物店，我有点担心，你想和我一起去看看吗？”相叶雅纪试图找一个让二宫和也没办法拒绝的借口。“如果你不想去看也不是非要去的啦，因为上次……额……就是感觉小春很喜欢你的样子，所以如果小春见到你可能会好起来……”相叶雅纪内心吐槽自己找的借口也太烂了吧……没想到二宫和也竟然答应了。“走吧”相叶雅纪看着二宫和也离开的背影在心里比了个yes!的动作。

两个人走在街上，到处都是圣诞节的红绿配色，街上偶尔能见到拿着糖果盒子的孩子们，到处都是欢快的气氛，只有这两个人一言不发的沉默着。

相叶雅纪看着路边的彩灯，才想起来明天就是自己的生日啊，但是现在的气氛别说过生日了，连继续做朋友都有点困难啊。一路走到宠物医院相叶雅纪也没找到话题的突破口，二宫和也索性就沉默着不啃声。

看见小春的时候二宫和也漏出了今天最甜的笑容，看的相叶雅纪心里扑通扑通的，小春的样子比早上的时候好多了，撒欢的在二宫和也怀里折腾，扭来扭去的尾巴扫着衣服发出刷刷的声音。

“比起我，他好像更喜欢你呢……”相叶雅纪办好手续看着和小春玩的开心的二宫和也，失落的说道。

“哎……嗯……好像是呢……”二宫和也不好意思了，和相叶雅纪的小狗玩的这么开心真是失策啊……

“我都吃醋了啊……明明是在我家养着心里却想着别人，真是过分啊……”

“哎……那……那我先告辞了……”二宫和也红透了耳朵站起来就想走，没想到肉肉的小毛球使劲咬着自己的裤腿，二宫和也曾经羡慕的生命力现在展示的彻底。

“它舍不得你呢……这让我怎么带他回家啊…”nice小春！干得漂亮！

“哎……那……那我帮你把他带回家好了……”二宫和也看着这么舍不得自己的小东西心里也不好受。

直到二宫和也进了家门才反应过来……这不是又进了相叶雅纪家里了吗？！

房子里很暖和，热的二宫和也有些流汗又不好意思脱衣服，坐在身旁的相叶雅纪倒是自然，只穿着短袖不停的拿着玩具和小春玩着丢出去捡过来的游戏，扔出去的玩具球不小心砸在小春的身上，相叶雅纪就发出嘿嘿嘿的笑声，小春跑过来自己身边求安慰，相叶雅纪也会凑近自己摸摸小春的脑袋道歉，其他的时候保持着完美的距离。小春在地毯上咬着玩具甩来甩去的，玩具里的铃铛发出叮叮当当的声音，和电视里的圣诞节音乐莫名的相配。二宫和也有些喜欢上这个房间了，因为现在自己目之所及都是欢乐和温暖。

以往没有什么圣诞节的记忆，自己从小的时候就意识到圣诞老人这种生物肯定是大人用来安抚小孩子的，像相叶雅纪小时候肯定是被骗的一愣一愣的傻孩子，估计到现在也不愿意相信圣诞老人是虚构的吧。

“nino，圣诞节怎么过啊？” 看吧，马上就会表现出对圣诞节的期待了。

“我对圣诞节没什么兴趣。”

“哎？我也是啊，因为生日就在平安夜，礼物也只有一份，连生日祝福都会被圣诞快乐代替，所以很不喜欢过圣诞节呢。”嗯？和自己的想象完全相反的回答。话说回来，平安夜的生日不就是明天吗？

“意思是……今天就……”二宫和也试探的问了问，相叶雅纪还是笑眯眯的向自己看过来。

“我刚回国嘛，也没什么朋友，大家肯定都忙着过圣诞节，所以也没打算把生日告诉别人。”相叶雅纪笑笑，漏出一丝寂寞的味道，惹得二宫和也坐立难安。

“那…我…要不……”二宫和也碍于现在两人之间的气氛不知道这句话说出去是否合适，但是看见这般模样的相叶雅纪心里真的有点心疼，“要不我给你过个生日吧？”还是说了出口。没想到相叶雅纪听完以后笑的更寂寞了。

“nino真是温柔啊，没关系啦，我这么多年一个人在国外也习惯了，你不用勉强自己给我过生日啦！”说完摸了摸小春的脑袋，“况且现在有小春，我也不寂寞啦！呐！”

这句话现在重重的打在二宫和也心上。原来相叶雅纪是这么的孤独又内敛的人啊！

是以前的生活让他习惯了保持距离吗？也习惯了隐藏起真正的自己吗？他其实很怕寂寞吧？怕别人担心，怕麻烦别人吧？连和自己发生这种事情也没有人可以倾诉吧？自己的不坦率让他为难了吧？讨厌或者喜欢没办法好好传达给自己吧？

二宫和也越想越觉得是这样的，相叶雅纪的温柔不是凭空冒出来的，他强大的内心正拼命散发出有限的温柔，而自己一直倚靠着这种温柔无穷无尽的索取，相叶雅纪把这些有限的温柔从身上扯下来把自己包围的严严实实以至于自己觉得裹挟的太紧想要挣脱，却不知道恃宠而骄的自己把相叶雅纪逼迫的接近极限。

二宫和也正思索着却被相叶雅纪打断了，“nino喝点什么吗？我家里有酒也有果汁哦～”明明刚才还说着寂寞的话题，现在马上就能切换回明朗模式的相叶雅纪更让二宫和也心疼了。

越想越替相叶雅纪难过，心疼的潮水不断上涨，淹没了之前的种种不快，二宫和也现在满心都想着怎么补偿之前的伤害才能让相叶雅纪开心起来。

“我都可以，调酒师发挥一下你的职业精神吧？”相叶雅纪听见自己语气有所转变顿时情绪高涨起来。“好！那就给nino准备一个今日限定的王牌一杯吧！”二宫和也笑了起来，“你不要过分发挥就好。”

除了工作时的着装，没想到调酒师家里真的和酒吧一样应有尽有，穿着运动裤和白T恤的相叶雅纪一样让二宫和也心动。

“Cinderella（灰姑娘），一夜限定。”还是笑眯眯的看着自己。杯子里是像南瓜车一样的橙红色的液体，微微冒着气泡，杯子边缘装饰着柠檬片，二宫和也喝了一口就反应过来，这杯是干干净净的果汁，没有一点酒精的味道，可是相叶雅纪却毫无痕迹的喝着罐装啤酒，丝毫没有异常的样子。

“这杯的基酒是什么呢？”二宫和也配合的没有揭穿，虽然自己酒量差，可是有没有酒味这点自己还是能分辨出来的。

“啊！喝出来了？抱歉家里没有朗姆酒了，我用了清酒代替，有点苦吗？”相叶雅纪还是假装不知道的样子，用喝啤酒来掩饰心虚。

二宫和也不知道这是相叶雅纪的圈套还是试探，他看着杯子里从上到下逐渐加深的橙红色一饮而尽转过头来看着相叶雅纪。

“既然是今夜限定的灰姑娘，都快到12点了，你还不抓紧时间吗？”说完主动骑跨到相叶雅纪身上开始脱掉从刚才开始就想换掉的衣服。

对方明显被自己的行为吓了一跳，慌忙拉住自己的手阻止已经脱掉毛衣的自己解开衬衣的扣子，“nino！你在干什么？”

挣开相叶雅纪的手去解对方运动裤上的细带，“既然都说了是今夜限定，所以，趁魔法消失之前，占有我吧…”

二宫和也最后一句的低音吹鼓着自己的耳膜，相叶雅纪开始变得混沌，自己是喜欢二宫和也的，要不为什么在他第一次喝醉的时候没有狠狠推开他，要不为什么就算自己曾经被他误解也不舍得生气反而想要继续靠近他，要不为什么自己会用这么卑劣的手段去试探他的心意，要不为什么现在自己明明知道他没喝酒却还是这么想占有他。

相叶雅纪用尽君子的力量拉开二宫和也的手，“nino你没醉吧？”

“我醉了，因为你说加了清酒啊！”二宫和也红着眼喘着粗气，克制自己想哭的冲动，我醉没醉你难道不清楚吗？我的态度难道还不够明确吗？

“为什么你总是这么在乎我的感受，我就这么值得你小心翼翼的吗？”二宫和也终于停了下来，双手颤抖着仍然被相叶雅纪好好的握在手心。

“值得呀，nino你就是我一夜限定的梦啊。”相叶雅纪拉着二宫和也的手温柔的放在嘴边轻轻一吻，轻柔的二宫和也要掉出泪来。“虽然是从接吻开始的恋爱，说出来有点上不了台面，但是我对nino是认真的啊！上次的事情对不起啊，让nino伤心了吧？”

二宫和也终于忍不住把头埋进相叶雅纪的颈窝里拼命摇头。“不是这样的，对不起……对不起……我是喜欢你的啊……”是自己的傲慢和理所应当才会让两人都陷入困境。先开始的是自己，断然结束的也是自己，把相叶雅纪扯进身边的是自己，把他狠狠推出去的也是自己。而相叶雅纪呢？他只是站在那温柔的替自己把孤独和寂寞藏好，让自己在和他呆在一起的时候只有平静和快乐。

“nino原来是个爱哭鬼呢。”相叶雅纪摸着二宫和也的头顶，把他按在自己肩上的脑袋揉的毛毛的。

其实相叶雅纪自己也是个爱哭鬼，二宫和也依靠自己都已经让他眼眶湿润了。

原来和喜欢的人心意相通是这样的感觉，胸腔里被酸酸甜甜的气泡撑的满满的，光是听见二宫和也自言自语的内心告白都会开心的流出眼泪，没有说出口的话也好，没有表演出的情绪也好，自己知道他是这么聪明的人，所以这些全都没有浪费，真的是太好了。

———————————

平安夜的Lapin生意不算太好，毕竟喝了酒就不算太平安这些道理成年人还是明白的。当然，也有很多年轻人不怕危险来酒吧找乐子，这其中就包括二宫和也。

工作室买的拍摄道具鹿角形状的发卡二宫和也戴起来看着可爱极了，相叶雅纪把羞红了脸的小麋鹿顶在自己休息室的墙上，下身怒张的性器不断进出着二宫和也的身体。

“哈啊…你轻…一点…啊…嗯…会被…发现的…”棕色的小鹿角一颤一颤的感觉随时都会掉下来一样。

“迷路的孩子…嗯…被人发现了不是更好吗？”相叶雅纪忍不住作弄起怀里害羞的小鹿来。二宫和也敲开自己办公室的门就是带着目的来的吧？开始相当大胆的诱惑，现在又害羞的厉害，这种反差让相叶雅纪的硬挺又涨大了几分。

“啊…不要…再进了…啊…太…嗯！”二宫和也被相叶雅纪抬起一条腿大力挺进着，下身光裸着，上身却衣着得体，虽然自己做好了觉悟可是相叶雅纪比想象中还要吃自己这套。抬头看见自己小鹿装扮的时候，一句话都没说大步走过来抱起自己长驱直入的吻了下去。连自己没来得及说出口的“生日快乐”也淹没在交换的唾液中。自己也是动了情，连润滑都不想做就想让他直接进来，却被相叶雅纪硬生生做到彻底的软了腰才插进来。连自己都开始佩服相叶雅纪的自制力了。

“嗯…nino，舒服吗？今天的nino实在太可爱了…啊…我会早泄的啊…”相叶雅纪一边吻着小鹿的脖子一边舒服的喟叹着，下半身的挺送越发凶狠起来。

“哈…啊！不要！嗯…等一下…”二宫和也挣扎着要离开，好歹要把那句话说出口啊，不然今天来的就没有意义了。

“现在…哈…等不了…我都快…啊…”相叶雅纪发狠似的贯穿着怀里的身体。

“啊！笨蛋…哈…生日…快乐啊…嗯啊！”二宫和也努力想完整的说出这句话却被相叶雅纪冲击的零零碎碎，刚说完就感觉到体内一股热流喷涌而出，自己也随之释放。

相叶雅纪趴在二宫和也胸前恢复着吐息，“哈…nino刚才犯规啊…”慢慢抽出仍有硬度的性器，用纸接好流出来的体液。“也太让人心动了吧…高潮着说着生日快乐什么的…”慢慢搂着自己坐在一旁的椅子上。

二宫和也感觉自己就像被巨浪拍翻的小船，被相叶雅纪顶的头晕眼花的，像晕船一样。“笨蛋…下次听人家把话说完再脱衣服啊…”

相叶雅纪给二宫和也收拾好，穿上衣服，由于自己刚才是在是太性奋了，所以自己还是衣着整洁的，只不过二宫和也的毛衣上溅上了他的体液。他抬手摸了摸头顶的小鹿角，硬硬的毛绒质地没有想象的舒服。从头上取下来，满意的看了看恢复本色的二宫和也，果然还是不加修饰的nino比较可爱，虽然偶尔的cosplay也很刺激吧…

“我给你买了蛋糕，在楼下冰柜里，你要吃吗？”二宫和也站起来揉了揉自己的腰，相叶雅纪看见了赶紧上去接替二宫和也继续工作。

“哎？！好开心啊！还是第一次有人这么在意我的生日呢！”相叶雅纪笑着把二宫和也拉进怀里，轻轻柔柔的吻着头顶，“谢谢你，nino！”

二宫和也被哄的心里软软的，在相叶雅纪怀里笑了出来，“笨蛋……”

温存的气氛被相叶雅纪的电话打断，“摩西摩西，翔酱？……哎？现在吗？……你在哪啊？”二宫和也看着相叶雅纪面露难色，难道有什么棘手的事情？相叶雅纪捂着电话向自己说到“翔酱来了，在楼下，我先下去一趟啊！”说完急匆匆的走出了办公室。

二宫和也有些不放心，也跟着出了门，相叶雅纪一边打电话一边有点为难的转过身牵着自己的手往下走。“我知道了，我和nino一起呢，马上就到。”

二宫和也还纳闷是什么事情呢，就看见灯光降到最暗的酒吧里，樱井翔推着插满蜡烛的生日蛋糕突然出现，周围满是酒吧的客人和同事，不是说没人知道相叶雅纪的生日吗？二宫和也瞬间明白过来，好你个相叶雅纪，合着昨天是骗自己同情的是吧？这不是好好的这么多同事朋友给你过生日呢吗？二宫和也目光凌厉的在相叶雅纪和樱井翔之间徘徊着。这两个人绝对是共犯！

“masaki！生日快乐！”樱井翔开心的说着祝福，“你和nino能和好真的是太好了，也祝大家圣诞快乐！”酒吧里的人群笑着欢呼着圣诞快乐，生日快乐的话。

相叶雅纪贴在自己耳边轻轻呢喃“nino，圣诞快乐，还有，我爱你。”

二宫和也决定今天先不和这家伙计较了，毕竟他还是有很多优点的，首先，从 kiss 开始的恋爱模式就让自己很喜欢。


End file.
